


Cherry Chocolate Ice Cream

by buggettebuggington



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Blamtina - Freeform, F/F, Kleptomania, M/M, Smut, This isnt a Ben and Jerry’s add I swear, Tina Cohen-Chang is just lonely, blamtina friendship, kittina, kleptomaniac Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: Tina hasn’t been laid in months, and is starting to feel like a third wheel.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang/Kitty Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cherry Chocolate Ice Cream

“Dude, then he just comes out with this bucket of hot dogs, and just feeds them to these fat ass raccoons. It’s insane.” Tina sighed as she watched Blaine listen intently to Sam rambling about some guy on YouTube. Truth be told, she still had some feelings for the dark haired boy, but they were mostly out of desperation, and after the vaporape incident she knew she had not a chance in hell of getting with him. 

Tina was extremely lonely. She hadn’t been laid in almost a year, and now she was starting to feel like a third wheel. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out why Sam’s hand would drift over to Blaine’s thigh while they watched a movie, or why they would sneak off to the bathroom together with some lame excuse like:  
“Sam forgot his toothbrush so I’m letting him borrow mine.”   
She knew brushing your teeth didn’t take that much time, or muffled moaning. However, she was glad that her friends were happy, and they did make a pretty cute couple, so at the end of the day, it wasn’t inherently a bad thing.

She was just tired, and truth be told she was really really horny. She’d thought about calling Mike up more than once, but never actually went through with it. Most of her Saturday nights ended with what little her parents had in their liquor cabinet, and the cheap vibrator that she technically stole from Brittany.

“No fuck you man, a raccoon would make a way better pet than some hamster.” Said Sam angrily. Tina huffed and stood up to grab her bag. She knew how these dumb arguments played out, and the fact that they usually ended in a not-so-secret blow job was something she didn’t feel like being there for. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head out. I still have loads of homework.” She groaned, grabbing her jacket. 

“See you later queen T.” Blaine smiled warmly. God, why did he have to be so fucking charming. She sighed as she walked up the steps of Blaine’s fairly large basement. His parents definitely weren’t short on cash, judging by his massive house, and the businesses trips they always seemed to be on.

Tina got into her car, and decided she should treat herself to a pint or two of ice cream. If she couldn’t find herself a boyfriend or at least a hookup, she figured she at least deserved a bit of cherry chocolate Ben and Jerry’s. Before she could leave, she bumped into the last person she’d wanted to see.   
“Someone’s going through a nasty breakup.” Kitty quipped after noticing the two pints of Cherry Garcia that Tina was holding. Tina rolled her eyes.

“As if I’d have someone to breakup with in the first place.” She mumbled, regretting the choice to inform Kitty of her own lameness. Rather than the laugh she had expected from the ice cold girl, she noticed a more curious look on Kitty’s face.

“Why don’t you come over to my place then?” She suggested unexpectedly. “ I’ve got nothing better to do than watch some Netflix with you and the pathetic amount of ice cream you bought.” Tina laughed and nodded, as Kitty shoved a few more small gas station items into the pockets of her Cheerios jacket.

“Are you serious? Is that why you were here?” Tina asked.

“Yup, and now I don’t have to buy a water bottle or a pack of gum, because I’m leaving with your sad ass.” Kitty smiled, much to the other girls shock.

When they got to Kitty’s house, Tina was surprised at how quiet it was. “Are your parents home?” She inquired. Kitty shook her head and started flipping through Netflix. Eventually the girls settled on Black Mirror, watching intently as some guy was being forced to fuck a pig. “This shit is super morbid.” She said with a mouth full of ice cream.

“Yeah that’s the whole fucking point.” Kitty retorted. They sat in silence as they watched the next couple episodes.   
“Wanna make out?” Kitty asked casually.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tina responded.

“I asked if you wanted to make out.” Kitty said again. “I used to do it with the girls at bible camp who had never had boyfriends before. Come on, I’ll be fun.”

“Whatever, fine.” Tina gave in, setting down her bowl as Kitty climbed into her lap. “And for the record, I have had two very serious boyfriends before.” She said before being cut off by Kitty’s lips on her own. Tina put her arms around the other girls waist, as she leaned farther into the kiss that had quickly become almost violent. Kitty had her hands through Tina’s carefully combed hair, and Tina moaned when the blonde pulled on it. Their tongues had found their way into each other’s mouths and were fighting for space. Tina figured this wasn’t the same as a guy. There was no stubble, and Kitty really knew her way around things, as she moved down her neck.

Tina cried out as Kitty skillfully left purple bruises on her neck. Kitty moved Tina’s hand towards her breast, and Tina fondled them for a bit. “Under the shirt.” The ponytailed girl whined. Before Tina could move her hand under, Kitty had removed her top, revealing she had been bra less, not to Tina’s shock.

Tina moved her fingers along Kitty’s hardening nipple as Kitty began letting out similar sounds to the ones Tina had earlier. Tina flipped them, so that she was now straddling the other girl. Kitty took this as a sign, and moved her thigh in between Tina’s legs. Tina rubbed down, the new friction sending jolts of pleasure to her clit. “God, you’re so desperate, you probably haven’t gotten off in months.” Kitty said, noticing she could already feel Tina’s soaking wet panties on her thigh.

“Take these off.” Kitty said, motioning to Tina’s underwear. The brunette did as she was told, and Kitty moved down towards her vagina. “Is this okay?” She asked.

“Please.” Tina whined, trying to arch her hips towards Kitty’s mouth. The blonde held her hips down, as she started to flick Tina’s clit with her tongue. “Hmmm.” Tina moaned as the flicks turned into circles. Soon enough, Kitty was lapping at Tina’s entrance, humming as her hand made its way to her own clit, rubbing herself hard. Kitty finally thrust her tongue into her hole slow, then fast, until Tina was panting and bucking down on Kitty’s tongue, and before long the both had been sent over the edge, letting out a plethora of unintelligible cuss words.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before?” Tina said after her orgasm wore out. Kitty shrugged, putting her Cheerios uniform back on. “Shit, where’s my phone? What if Blaine called me?” Tina searched her pockets

“I’m sure Blaine’s to busy having your other friends cock in his mouth.” Kitty laughed.

“How did you know about that?” Tina responded sarcastically. “We should do this more often.” She giggled.

“I like the sound of that.” The blonde said tightening her ponytail. “I’ll see you at school I guess.” She smiled, and Tina smiled back.


End file.
